Lotos
by Dydimoi
Summary: Un alma triste mueve el corazón del santo de Géminis en una travesía para que el pequeño Virgo vuelva a sonreír.


**Este Shot o Drabble participa en el reto semanal de la página "Lo que callamos los fanflickers"**

 **Canción: Someone Special (Poets of the Fall)  
** **OTP: SagaxShaka (Saint Seiya)**

* * *

El andar del griego era lento. Sus pasos eran casi imperceptibles, pues, contrario a su costumbre, no portaba su brillante armadura sino su ropa de combate y el calzado que llevaba apenas resonaba en los escalones que lo llevaban hasta Géminis.

El día estaba por llegar, en cualquier momento el cielo estrellado daría paso al amanecer y entonces él despertaría. Sonrió para sí de pensar en ello.  
Desde que había llegado al Santuario como un pequeñuelo temeroso y encerrado en si mismo hasta que consiguió la cloth dorada, Saga siempre quiso protegerlo.  
Algo dentro de él despertó al ver al pequeño rubio llorar desconsolado día tras día intentando comprender el por qué de la guerra, del sufrimiento humano y por que era necesario luchar cuando él estaba a favor de la paz al igual que Buda, su maestro.

El pequeño extrañaba a su madre, su país, sentirse parte de algo que diera propósito a su vida. Se sentía solo.  
Aquello le había desgarrado el corazón al griego, quien dispuso tomarlo bajo su tutela y protegerlo para que no sufriera. Además de enseñarlo, alimentarlo y contribuir con su educación, el mayor había tomado una costumbre que no podía dejar aun cuando las circunstancias entre ambos habían tomado un giro de 300 grados.

Sus pasos continuaron recorriendo la larga escalinata, pasando por los templos de sus compañeros hasta llegar a su destino: Virgo. Se encaminó por el corredor que conducía al interior del templo y sonrió al llegar a la pequeña sala, recordando todo como si fuera ayer.

* * *

 _"Buda no me habla... no me gusta este lugar... quiero volver a mi país... no quiero luchar, sólo quiero paz, solo quiero ayudar a los demás... " y el pequeño rubio escondía la cara bañada de lágrimas entre sus manitas sollozando desconsolado. Saga intentaba calmarlo acariciando sus cabellos y susurrando palabras de aliento que poco a poco lograban que el pequeño hindú se secara los ojos y le regalara una pequeña sonrisa que hacía palpitar el corazón del gemelo con violencia._

 _El Santuario no tenía nada que le recordase a su país; y entonces Saga recordó aquella pequeña zona pantanosa donde no crecía nada, donde seguramente podría plantarlos._  
 _Solicitó permiso a su Santidad para viajar fuera del Santuario un par de semanas, pidiendo al pequeño niño paciencia hasta su regreso y se marchó._

* * *

Se permitió adentrarse en la sala, acercándose hasta el altar que el mismo Virgo había hecho para su dios e inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto ante Buda sin soltar el pequeño recipiente y volvió a sonreír.

* * *

 _El pequeño rubio se adentró en Géminis aquella mañana corriendo a toda velocidad, tiró con fuerza de la mano del griego pidiendo insistentemente en una mezcla de griego y hindí que lo siguiera y corrió escaleras arriba sin esperar mas. Saga lo siguió a paso firme hasta llegar al sexto templo donde el pequeño señalaba el altar. "Me ha respondido! Mi maestro Buda me ha respondido!" dijo el niño abrazándose a él con fuerza._

 _El mayor cubrió el pequeño cuerpo en un abrazo cálido y sonrió, el primer loto había florecido en aquel pantano y Saga lo había llevado hasta Virgo en la madrugada como un obsequio a su pequeño protegido._

* * *

—Namasté.—

Colocó el recipiente conteniendo un loto blanco frente a Buda y volvió a inclinarse ante la deidad de su amado.

Hacía varios años que Shaka había sabido del pequeño pantano y la travesía que el mayor había pasado para conseguir que aquellas flores sagradas florecieran sólo para él de los labios del gemelo. Lo había confesado esperando el perdón del rubio por semejante engaño. No tenía excusa alguna. O quizá sí la había, pero temía confesarla para aquel entonces.

—Solo deseo que seas felíz, Shaka—

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Este es un drabble que escribí hace un buen tiempo y quería poder publicarlo y heme aquí.  
** **La historia se divide en presente (fuente normal) y pasado (cursivas). Espero les guste.**


End file.
